Gilgamesh one shot
by Yokai Lady Hana
Summary: Just a short one shot lemon I did for Gil. First time writing in a while so it might not be good. But i figured, lets try out some darker fate smut. xD


Disclaimer: I don't own Fate or Gil. Be gentle with me, I haven't wrote in a very long time, but my interest in writing was reawaken, and I felt like I should try again to write. So please be nice. i'm not super familiar with fate it was more so something I wrote for a friend.

There's only one way for this to end. Such is the fate for a flithy mongrel such as myself. Standing there in the bare open field, the arid winds slamming against my exposed flesh making me wish for anything other then the warm liquid that was oozing from my tattered flesh. His sharp laugh pierced through my being as I stared helplessly at the gleam that stabbed my eyes caused by the lights cast by the gold armor that covered my attacker. Mana, that's all I have left to give. The field was barren and the dust did little to shield me from the shadow he over cast, even cloaked in gold that seemed to match the shade of his hair, he was darkness, he was vile, he was poison, and there was only thing he wanted now. My body was frozen in place, i crouched in the puddle of my own blood, helpless as he stepped towards me. I struggled to my feet pain shooting through my body like a flood, but he was on me before I could move much farther.

The smell of him mixed in with the dust and slightly copper smell of my blood, that strange spicy musk imitating from his being. I could see the pale pink of his once beautiful lips part as he opened his mouth to make what I'm sure was a smart mouth comment, though the ringing in my ears had stopped any chance I had of hearing him say. He moved ever closer and I thought back on all the times we had shared. He was my servant at a time, not that it lasted, I knew now that I was a tool. I was a stepping stone for his greater goal, and it was only made more clear by the way he gripped my shoulder. Despite the harshness over his grasp I shuttered. I shook off the thought as a symptom of the blood lose and looked blankly in to his eyes muttering a last attempt to stop my inebitable demise. Again, his lips moved, and I found my self locked into the fiery stare of his red hues. "i thought you were a treasure" a smirk ran across his perfect face an di could feel the warmth of his breath as he leaned closer to hiss "but all dreams eventually disappear when the dreamer wakes". His lips crashed down on mine, the force of his movement brought new life to the pain coursing through me but I felt a strange warmth with it as I struggled in vain to squirm away. His hands were glued on both sides of me, keeping me firmly in place as he forced his tongue into my mouth. My mind was a blaze of confusion as I tried to assess the situation. the moment that his hands moved to my shoulders to force what little was left of my battered dress I knew all hope was lost, I was helpless at his assault. He ended our kiss moving his face to the nape of my neck inhaling my smell and placing an out of place kiss on my sensitive skin. The rush of humid air let me know that he had succeeded. His hands danced around my flesh, sending shivers down my spine. The hairs on my arms stood up as he continued whispering in my ear, though the ringing had began with a savage force and the thought of this perfect being stroking everything, I could only make out something about being a treasure. His hands rested on my breasts cupping them roughly as he pushed himself closer into me. He pinched gently causing my sharp intake of breath and my body to fidget against him. I'm sure he was grinning as his teeth made contact with the very spot he had kissed earlier.

I yelped feeling the warmth ooze out of my fresh wound, strangely it wasn't the only warmth I felt oozing. He released my breasts only long enough to trail his tongue down the base of my neck to trace along the mounds. His hands were a blur as he moved them to start removing his armor. I couldn't move in any other way to throw my head back and let out a soft moan as he latched himself on my nipple, licking circles around my once private parts. I should have been fighting this entire time, but even I knew deep down I had wanted this from day 1, I had fantasized about this moment since the summon. his hands found me once more and he shoved hard causing me to collapse in a less than ideal manner. I slammed hard on my back, my body jolting as I did so, but I felt no pain. I was too far gone and I found myself eyeing his body as he stood towering above me, that shadow overcasting me early, completely bare. His length stood proud demanding his prize, a price I was welling to pay. His callused hands were on my thighs in a matter of seconds, forcing them apart, if he was expecting a struggle I must have disappointed him. I could feel his fingers digging into the bones of my hips as he placed himself above my core. His face was once again at my ear, warmth spreading like a wildfire as he breathed "Only a fitting virgin.." if he was going to finish his sentence he chose not to and he slammed his hips violently against my own forcing himself right to my core. I felt the scream as it tore through my being. He let out a soft grunt stopping only momentarily to glance down at our locked bodies. His breath came out as a hiss as he shifted his hips to readjust himself before baring down onto me. I yelped once again stopping only once his hands found their way back to my chest squeezing my tender flesh. My body felt like it was on fire, the tearing as he violated my innocence and claimed everything as his own. I could smell the sweat matted to his hair and found strange comfort in the way he seemed to be gasping at every thrust of his hips, his red hues glazed over and for a moment I could feel a strange build up in my gut. His tongue grazed across the already hot flesh around my nipple, breathing harshly to steady his quivering form. I was starting to enjoy this feeling of us locked, the sounds of the servant with no flaws, who for once was showing weakness. His fingers tore the flesh on my sides and his face buried into my breasts, his ragged breathes quaking my being as he pounded feverishly against me. I groaned deeply embracing the warmth all over me, the tingle of my chest as his tongue ran sloppily lines over them.

My body's quivering began to worsen as the tingle became an odd sort of pounding. My body, covered in cuts, blood, and saliva, didn't know what it was feeling as his manhood continued to stretch and drill into me. His movements were becoming move brash as he dug deeper into my innocence. My head seemed to be stuck permanently thrown back and the sweet soft sounds he breathed sent me farther into the abyss. I watched in awe as his body arched and he released my wounded hips to let out a bellow to accompany the rush of hot liquid that he released into my body from his now twitching length. My body ceased to move as our eyes locked A bright light seemed to emanate from him once again, yet I failed to see the shapes that manifested around his glistening body. His face, dripping with the sweat from his latest conquer, he turned his head to smirk at me, that all to familiar smirk, and I watched in awe once again as the perfect lips that claimed my very soul parted to shakily announce "May your scattered remains entertain me mongrel, just like you have".


End file.
